My life as of late
by rachel is my girl
Summary: dont ask about the title it'll fit in sometime or another XD Fleur/Hermione... possibly bumped up to m later
1. Chapter 1

**A/N okay so has anyone read my HM stories XD ive been busy and lost interest of all of them. Sooooo I decided to write a Harry Potter story. XD**

**FLEUR/HERMIONE!!!! FEMSLASH DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!!!!**

**Disclaimer. –enter witty comment here- lol don't own**

Fleur Delacour is walking down the hallway of the Ministry of Magic; it has been five years since Dumbledore's fall, four and a half since He-who-must-not-be-named attacked, and seven since Fleur fell in love. She's going to see the person she fell in love with. Fleur reaches a door. _Mrs. H. Weasley__. _ She knocks on the door.

"Please enter." Comes a voice from inside. Fleur opens the door. The woman looks up. "May I ask who you are?" the woman asks politely. _ Of course she wouldn't know who I am, I can hardly recognize her. And I broke up with Bill a year after we got married._

Fleur laughs quietly.

"Who are you?" The woman asks pulling out her wand cautiously.

"Calm down 'Ermione." Fleur says in her thick French accent.

"Gabrielle? Oh my gosh, it's been a long time. How are you and Harry? You two need to come and visit more!" Hermione exclaims putting her wand away.

"Gabrielle? Non. Fleur. Oui. Salut 'Ermione." Fleur said with a smile. Her smile fades away when she sees the look on Hermione's face.

"Oh. Well, what do you want?" Hermione asks harshly.

"Ouch, 'Ermione. Why are 'ou so cold 'earted?" Fleur asks. Then she blurts out randomly- "Did 'ou know zat Profezzor Dumbly-dore waz homosexual?" Hermione looks at her incredulously.

"No…" Hermione says cautiously. "Is that all you are here for?"

Fleur's blue eyes widen.

"Non non! I 'ave come to ask for your 'elp 'Ermione. Gabrielle 'as been kidnapped." Fleur says sadly.

"Oh my gosh… wait, why hasn't Harry come to me yet then?" Hermione asks.

"'Arry iz in America for some rezon. 'E does not know. 'Ermione please 'elp me, I am worried for my sizzer." Fleur says. Hermione sighs.

"Where was she seen last?" Hermione asks, Fleur looks up and smiles thankfully.

"Zank 'ou 'Ermione!" Fleur hugs Hermione.

"Um you're welcome." Hermione says tensing up. Fleur immediately lets go.

"Zorry 'Ermione." Fleur says, a hint of a blush on her cheeks.

"It's okay Miss Delacour. Now answer my question."

"At ze Café La Delacour." Fleur says.

"Hmmm is that your parent's café?" Hermione asks.

"Non. It iz mine I created it and it 'as been thriving for zree yearz." Fleur says proudly.

"That's good. Do you want to take me there so I can see it? For Gabrielle." Hermione tells Fleur. Fleur nods and grabs onto Hermione's hand.

"'Ermione? Do 'ou mind if we zide aparate?" She asks.

"Sure." Hermione says and grabs onto Fleur's arm. Fleur tries to hide a smile.

With a pop, the two women end up in the kitchen of the shop. She steps out and looks around. She sees a beautiful coffee shop with flowers and other beautiful things. Hermione notes this is not a wizarding café.

"'Ermione?" Fleur asks. Hermione shakes her head.

"Sorry. Your Café is beautiful. I can't help but notice…" Hermione says trailing off.

"It iz okay. Zank 'ou. Oui it iz not in ze wizarding world, 'Ermione." Fleur says.

"Oh." Hermione says.

"Oui. I wanted to live in ze Muggle world not ze Wizarding world. I 'ardly use magic any more." Fleur explains and Hermione looks shocked.

"Back to the trying to find out who took Gabrielle. Tell me what happened."

"Well she was in zat table over zere," She points towards a booth near the back. "And I went to go get 'er a cappuccino, and when I came back out she was gone!" Fleur exclaims. A few bystanders look at her.

"Was anyone with her?" Hermione asks walking over to the booth.

"Non."

"Anyone mad at her?"

"Non. Not zat I know of."

"I was going to ask you if she just didn't disaparate. But this is a Muggle café so…" Hermione says trailing off. She looks at the table. Carved in it was, 'tell us what we want. Give you what you want' "Fleur." She says quietly.

"Oui?" Fleur says leaning over Hermione's shoulder and reading what it says. Fleur pales. "What does zat mean? It wasn't zere earlier…."

an

"It means Gabrielle was kidnapped. And that they want information on something." Hermione says. "Can you close the store?" Fleur nods.

"Excusez-moi ! Madam Delacour ? Ma table a quelque chose là-dessus !" A woman says from a table near the front.

"Fleur are we in France?" Hermione asks.

"Oui. Now I 'ave to tend to Madam Trench." Fleur walks over to the table. Hermione follows.

"Bon jour Madam Trench." Fleur says with a smile. In her native tongue she asks her what is wrong.

"My table has writing on it. I cannot read it." Madam Trench says in French. Hermione gasps.

"Not now 'Ermione…" She trails off when she sees what it says. It says- 'Hermione and Fleur sitting in a tree, give me what I want and I won't hurt she.' Fleur turns toward Hermione. "What does zat mean?"

"It means we need to know who has done that. Or Gabrielle may die. Close the shop now Fleur." Hermione demands. Fleur turns around with a sigh.

"Everyone! I would like to inform you that the shop is closing early… do not worry about paying, it is very important." Fleur says in French. "I am very sorry."

"What'd you say?" Hermione asks.

"Nozing important." Fleur says. After all the customers leave she locks the doors.

"Okay." Hermione says looking at the other tables. "There's nothing else on the other table Fleur. Fleur?" Hermione turns around and looks at Fleur, she's looking behind Hermione. "What?" Hermione turns around. Written in red is 'Come to the tower tonight at 11. We will be waiting…'

"Ze tower?" Fleur finally asks.

"Eiffel Tower? Leaning Tower of Pisa?" Hermione asks.

"Non not ze Leaning Tower of Pisa. It iz in Italy. Do we try ze Eiffel Tower?" Fleur asks.

"Yes. But it is obviously a wizard, because those words were not there before…" Hermione says.

"It iz not ink…" Fleur says.

"What?"

"It iz blood…" Fleur's face is pale as bone.

"It's what?"

"'ou 'eard me."

"I did. I'm sorry. Blood. How do you know?" Hermione asks.

"I can smell it." Fleur says.

"You can smell… Never mind I do not want to know." Hermione says. "We need to get ready for tonight."

"Oui. Although I zink my customers zink 'ou are crazy for wearing your robes. Do 'ou mind changing into Muggle attire?" Fleur asks trying to lighten the situation.

"Yes I will be back." Hermione says before disaparating to her house in London.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Hey how are you guys!? XD okayyy soo my new girlfriend (Not Elisabeth, you'll know who she is if you read my other stories) let me write some more now XD uhmm and to my first reviewer, fleur says 'sorry 'ou were wrong.' XD

Disclaimer- damn I thought I owned harry potter… but if I did…. HELLO HERMIONE/FLEUR!!!!! ;)

"Oui. Although I zink my customers zink 'ou are crazy for wearing your robes. Do 'ou mind changing into Muggle attire?" Fleur asks trying to lighten the situation.

"Yes I will be back." Hermione says before disaparating to her house in London.

Fleur sighs, and sits down in one of the many chairs.

"'Ermione. 'Ou 'ave non idea what 'ou do to me. But I need 'ou to 'elp me find Gabrielle." Fleur says talking to herself. An owl flies into the window. Fleur opens the window and the owl drops a piece of paper in front of her. She gives the owl a treat and says, "Ce qui?" She opens the paper and recognizes the handwriting immediately, even if it is shaky. In French, the paper reads- 'Fleur and Hermione, I am okay. I cannot tell you where I am. He does not want you to know. I love you Fleur and I trust for you to do the right thing… also to help me. Tell Hermione that I'm okay and that I cannot tell you where I am but nothing else. Love, Gabrielle.'

A pop is heard behind her.

"Fleur?" Hermione asks. Fleur turns around. "Fleur what's wrong?" she wipes the tears from Fleur's cheeks.

"Gabrielle." She shows Hermione the note.

"What does it say?"

"She says zat she iz okay and zat she cannot tell 'ou where she is, zat 'e does not want us to know. She trusts us to 'elp 'er and zat is it." Fleur says wondering what her younger sister meant by writing 'I trust you to do the right thing… also to help me.'

"Okay, well it's only six o'clock. Do you want to get ready? We don't know what we're up against…"

"Oui. I want to save Gabrielle. She iz ze only one I can talk to sometimes…" Fleur says trailing off.

"Okay… but I was wondering, why did you come to me? Why didn't you go to the Ministry instead of me?" Hermione asks.

"I did not want it in ze news." Fleur says. Hermione leaves it at that.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N oh woow two reviews…. Tsk tsk… **Shakes head disapprovingly,** REVIEW DAMNIT!!!!! XD hahh woow please?**_

_**Disclaimer. Damn damn damn!!!! However, fleur and Hermione want to stay with me while singing get silly XD**_

_**Later….. 10:55**_

"'Ermione. It iz almost time." Fleur says waking up the sleeping woman.

"What? Oh yes." Hermione says running a hand through her hair.

"Let us go. 'Old onto my arm 'Ermione." Fleur says and Hermione complies. They aparate to the Eiffel Tower.

"Fleur… I'm not sure…" Hermione trails off. Standing in front of the two women is five figures. All of them hooded.

"Give us what we want and we give you the girl." The hooded figure in the middle says.

"We don't know what you want." Hermione says putting her hand to her robes, she changed into before leaving. She feels the smooth surface of her wand and feels reassured.

"Our master you killed, in response you are filth." The hooded figure says.

"Enough of ze codes. We want to know where Gabrielle iz!" Fleur exclaims furious for the person calling Hermione 'filth'

"And to you my dear, you must have the strength to feel the pain." The person says.

"Ce qui?" Fleur asks confused. She recovers quickly and grabs her wand from the strap on her leg hidden underneath her jeans. "Tell us now." She points her wand at the man's neck.

"Mistake you have made. Now the price will be paid." The person says disappearing quietly.

"Where did 'e go?" The other people disaparate with a pop.

"He didn't aparate. He just disappeared!" Hermione says frustrated and throwing her arms up in the air.

"Gabrielle." Fleur says quietly, tears running down her face.

**a/n Sorry short chappy AND a cliffy :'( **Wails like a baby** but im exausted and could hardly keep my eyes open. but i have a good non-plot for this XD hah i nnneeeeevvvveerrr have a plot! it just kind comes as it is XD woow im reeaaallly sleep deprived it's four twenty five in the morning! XD NIGHT EVERYONE!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N GASP! GABRIELLE!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! oh hey sum things i noticed. alot of mistakes XD and Cafe La Delacour means Coffee the Delacour XD also how NO ONE was working at the cafe :/ opps XD i was... distracted, yeah! distracted! by.... uhmmmm DISCLAIMER!!!! YES THINKING UP A GOOD DISCLAIMER!!! XD  
**

"Gabrielle." Fleur says quietly, tears running down her face.

"Merlin! What the hell?" Hermione exclaims frustrated.

"Zey are going to 'urt Gabrielle, 'Ermione!" Fleur cries.

Meanwhile…

"'Ou are crazy!" Said a blonde French girl.

"I am, am I not?" The man says.

"Let me go! Fleur and 'Ermione will find me!"

"Shut up Gabrielle. Now they must pay." The man says taking out a knife.

"Why do 'ou not use your wand?" Gabrielle asks quietly.

"Because this hurts physically not mentally. And I want them to see you bleed." The man says.

"Ce qui? Non!" Gabrielle cries out in pain as the knife meets her arm. Slowly and painfully the man pulls the knife downward making Gabrielle scream louder. She starts spewing cure words in French. The man cuts her again, causing her to scream once again. Satisfied with his work he steps back. On Gabrielle's arm is and X. By this time she's crying uncontrollably, and he is laughing

"Fleur?" Hermione asks for the fourth time. The blonde woman had blanked out for a while and jumps when Hermione puts a hand on her shoulder.

"Oui?" Fleur asks confused.

"Lets go back to the Café." Hermione says, Fleur nods sadly. "Grab onto my arm." Fleur complies.

POP!

Fleur and Hermione aparate in Café La Delacour's dining room.

"Zey are going to 'urt Gabrielle." Fleur repeats.

"I know. We need to know who did it. That man just disappeared. No sound! Damn it!" Hermione says folding her arms. Fleur grabs onto her own arm in pain. "Fleur?"

"It fruzrates 'ou, I know. But come to my house I zink I know." Fleur says and before Hermione can respond Fleur grabs onto her arm and side aparates them to her flat.

"Whoa. Head rush." Hermione says holding her head and nearly falling over. Fleur catches her.

"Sorry 'Ermione. We 'ave non time!" Fleur exclaims. "I know Gabrielle iz in deep trouble! I can feel it in my Veela blood." Fleur says.

"How can you?" Hermione asks confused. When she was in school during the Tri-wizard tournament, she could find nothing on Veela's and she is confused.

"In ze Veela 'eritage if 'ou are close to a family member, such as me and my sizzer are, we know if zey are in trouble. We can feel everything if zey are 'urt and Gabrielle's arm is 'urt badly."

"So that's why you grabbed your arm…" Hermione says.

"Oui. Oui! Now follow me." Fleur says walking towards the back of her house. She opens the doors to a room and turns on a light….

**ooo cliff hanger again!!! im soooo mean XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N hah okayyy sooo yeahhh To LitaDelacour- Thanks and glad you caught on… to both!!! uhmmm and yeah XD hah  
**

**Disclaimer- Damnit!! HERMIONE AND FLEUR WANT TO SING U CANT TOUCH THIS WITH ME!!!!! XD and then we'll be talking with zeds from now on!!!**

_"Oui. Oui! Now follow me." Fleur says walking towards the back of her house. She opens the doors to a room and turns on a light…._

"Whoa, this is so cool!" Hermione exclaimed looking around the enchanted room.

"Oui it iz." Fleur says looking around her personal library and walking over to her desk. "Sit 'Ermione." She makes Hermione sit in a chair.

"What why?" Hermione asks. Fleur takes her wand out of her ankle strap.

"Accio Veela books!" Fleur says and many books fly towards her. She silently makes the books stop in midair. "'Ere 'ou go." She hands Hermione the books.

"Uh thanks." Hermione says.

"Accio vanishing books!" Fleur says again and three books fly into her hands.

"Why vanishing books?" Hermione asks. Fleur sighs and rolls her eyes.

"'Ou will see." Fleur says looking through the books quickly in the last book she finds what she's looking for. "'Ere!" She points to a passage and Hermione looks over Fleur's shoulder.

"'It is said American vampires are able to disappear quietly, taking on the effect on disaparating or aparating. However, a few European wizards have learned this technique effectively." Hermione reads.

"So iz 'e a Vampire or a Wizard?" Fleur asks confused.

"Vampire."

"What? But 'ow can a Vampire do zat? Ze magic 'e used…" Fleur says trailing off.

"He didn't sound English…" Hermione says.

"A Vampire… but 'e 'urt Gabrielle. Wouldn't 'e kill 'er with ze blood lust he feels?" Fleur asks.

"I don't know everything Fleur!" Hermione exclaims. "But it adds up! The American accent, the blood on the wall, and the disappearing act! Fleur come on! Maybe he's some Vampire/Wizard hybrid! Giants can mate with wizards, along with Veelas and Muggles. So why not Vampires?" Hermione asks.

"'Ou are right… Maybe 'ou do know everyzing 'Ermione…" Fleur whispers.

"Yes okay now, do you have any books on Vampires?" Hermione asks.

"Oui. Accio Vampire scroll! Accio Vampire books!"

"Scroll?" Hermione asks.

"Oui. One I found on a trip to England." Fleur makes the items summoned to her stop inches from the two women.

"Okay let's get reading!" Hermione says.

**A/N Shorrt I know! but i left you guys another cliffy ;) i just know how you all LOOOVVVVEEEE cliff hangers! :D **


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N okayyy I got to work like a minute after I posted the other chapter XD hah I just like pissing you guys off.**_

_**Disclaimer- everyone says I swear a lot so…. DAMN IT TO HELL! I WANT TO FUCKING OWN THESE TWO SEXXII BITCHES!!!**_

_"Okay let's get reading!" Hermione says._

**_A few hours later._**

"'Ermione, it iz late. I can 'ardly keep my eyes open." Fleur says tiredly she looks over to Hermione. "'Ermione?" She coos at the sleeping form of the younger woman. "Rêves doux mon amour. Nous finirons ceci le matin." Fleur stands up and picks up the brown haired woman, too tired to think of a moving charm. She enters her bedroom and sits Hermione down on her bed pulling the covers down. She undresses Hermione to her tank top and boxer shorts, and lays Hermione down pulling the covers up to Hermione's chin. "Good night, mon Amour." Fleur kisses Hermione's forehead and walks across the room to sleep on the couch in her room. She misses the smile appear on Hermione's face when she turns around.

_**The next Day.**_

Hermione wakes to the best smell she's ever smelt, it smells like a mixture of pumpkin pie and flowers. She wants to stay in this soft, nice smelling heaven forever. Hermione stretches like a cat and slowly opens her eyes. She lets out a yawn and moans.

"Mmmm." Fleur mumbling on the couch is the first thing she notices. She's laying face down her face in a pillow. Hermione looks at the older woman and laughs quietly at her attire. Fleur is clad in pink and blue rabbit pajamas. Hermione walks over to the couch, crouching down next to it.

"Fleur." She whispers.

"Damn alarm clock…" Fleur mumbles and Hermione laughs. Fleur growls reaching up and trying to turn off the 'Damn alarm clock.' This only make Hermione laugh harder. Fleur puts her hand on Hermione's mouth. "Shut up." Fleur says looking up at Hermione; her hair a mess; and glaring before pulling her hand away and placing her head back in the pillow.

"Aw don't be like that! Wakey wakey Fleur!" Hermione says laughing again.

"Shut up 'Ermione before I shut 'ou up myself." Fleur says grabbing her wand and not looking at Hermione.

"Fine. Drastic times comes to drastic measures…" Hermione says and jumps onto Fleur.

Fleur screams. "'Ermione! Non!" Fleur says laughing.

"Get up!" Hermione says.

"Fine, now get off of me 'Ermione!" Hermione complies and finally realizes what she is wearing and blushes.

"Why am I not in my robes?" Hermione asks.

"'Ou could not 'ave possibly slept in zose!" Fleur says. "Oh my gosh. I just remembered. What about Ronald? 'Ave 'ou told 'im 'ou were leaving?"

"No, not like her cares any way!" Hermione says bitterly.

"'Ou and 'im are fighting?" Fleur asks.

"Yes. I think I may leave him…" Hermione says.

"Why don't 'ou go 'ome and change 'Ermione. 'Ow about 'ou stay 'ere until we find Gabrielle?" Fleur tells Hermione softly, trying to hid her joy. "Just tell Ronald 'ou need some space for awhile. And pack for about a week. Muggle clothes too 'Ermione." Fleur says.

"I don't want to put you out, Fleur…" Hermione says trailing off.

"Nonsense!" Fleur exclaims. "Now go and get your zings togezer!"

"Okay…" Hermione says putting her robes back on before saying their goodbyes. Hermione disaparates with a pop.

"I Wish we can stop wiz ze popping during aparating, it gets annoying after awhile…" Fleur trails off going into her closet.

**AN kay so im tired XD hah okay so here's another update! :D REVIEW ASAP!**


	7. Chapter 7

**_A/N bah da bah da bah!!! XD hah don't ask pleasseeeee_**

**_Disclaimer im going to be civilized… I do… Fleur- come on 'ou can say it…. I do (Hermione- Not…) N-n-not. (Fleur- Own…) O-o-own (Hermione- Fleur and Hermione..) F-Fleur a-and H-H-Hermione.. (Fleur- good now say it less like it 'urts and more like you mean it.) **Mumbles* I d-d-do n-not own F-fleur a-and H-Hermione. (Fleur- louder.) I I do not own fleur and Hermione! I do not own fleur and Hermione! **Repeats a couple of times** (fleur& Hermione- good **Fleur pats me on the back** Do 'ou feel better now?) **sob** y-yes yeah I do! (Got tht from hoops & yoyo! XD)_**

"I Wish we can stop wiz ze popping during aparating, it gets annoying after awhile…" Fleur trails off going into her closet.

A half an hour later.

POP!

"'Ello 'Ermione." Fleur says not looking up from her book.

"Uh… Wotcher Fleur!" A woman with pink hair says.

"Oh! Nymphadora! Zere was reports zat 'ou died!" Fleur gets up and hugs the pink haired woman kissing her on each cheek.

POP!

"'Ou better be 'Ermione!" Fleur says smiling and turning around.

"I am sorry Miss Delacour. No." Says a man with red hair.

"Fred? I thought you and…" Fleur trails off as another red headed man aparates beside the other red haired man.

"Oi no I'm Fred!" The man says.

"Wait George? I thought 'ou guys died!" Fleur says confused. She starts mumbling in French.

POP!

"Damn it! If anymore ghosts decide to aparate in my 'ouse I am going to…" Fleur stops as she feels feminine hands turn her around.

"Fleur?" Hermione asks.

"'Ermione!" Fleur looks around. Only Nymphadora is standing there, looking worried.

"Fleur are you okay? Who were you talking to?" Hermione asks looking around seeing nothing. Fleur looks around again. She still sees Nymphadora.

"Tonks, Fred, and George!" Fleur exclaims. Tonks shakes her head sadly.

"I have limited time Fleur! Hurry up. I need to tell you something!" Tonks says.

"Fleur what are you looking at?" Hermione asks turning around. Tonks appears. "Whoa!" Hermione screams as Tonks appears. Fleur faints from all the commotion.

"Wotcher Hermione…" Tonks says in a spooky voice. Hermione screams again and Tonks starts laughing. Fleur sits up rubbing her head.

"What ze 'ell?" She asks looking around and sees Tonks laughing and Hermione seething. "Nymphadora?"

"Yes, but I would appreciate that you call me Tonks. You never did I know, hon." Tonks says still laughing at Hermione.

"How'd you do that?" Fleur asks.

"What? Appear so only you can see me? It's called the Disfareing Charm." Tonks says taking her wand out. "I personally don't need my wand but…" Tonks says composing herself and points her wand at herself. "Disapeareise Fleur!" Tonks yells and disappears.

"Oh." Fleur says looking around.

"Fleur she's right there! She's just screwing with you!" Hermione says.

"Non. She iz not!" Fleur says loudly. Tonks appears again, bent over laughing.

"Yes I am!" Tonks says.

"I zought 'ou 'ave 'limited time'?" Fleur asks irritated.

"Yes, I know where Gabrielle is." Tonks says.

"But 'ow? No one but 'Ermione knows." Fleur says. Tonks sighs.

"Remember the Disafareing Charm? Huh? I was in your café hon." Tonks says.

"What about George and Fred?" Fleur asks.

"Oi. We're right here!" Two men with red hair say together. Hermione screams again, causing Tonks to laugh again.

"You need to stop that Hermione you're going to make me loose my hearing!" Tonks says laughing still.

"Oi, I agree!" The red headed man on the left says.

"Okay…" Fleur says. "Tonks?"

"Yes?" Tonks asks.

"I am terribly confused." Fleur says in French.

"I know Fleur I know." Tonks replies in French hugging the taller woman softly.

"Ahem, don't we get hugs? We've been in hiding for a good bit!" Fred and George ask together.

"Non. Find someone else." Fleur says snuggling into the pink haired woman.

"I've missed you Fleur." Tonks whispers. The three other people in the room look on confused.

_**AN ohhhh i think u **_**guys are confused now!**


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N kay now that I got you all confused, here's the 8th chapter XD**_

_**Disclaimer. I cant help but feel compelled to say I don't own this…**_

"I've missed you Fleur." Tonks whispers. The three other people in the room look on confused.

"I 'ave missed 'ou too Tonks, but…." Fleur trails off,

"But?" Tonks asks twirling a strand of Fleur's blonde hair in between her fingers. Hermione looks on with a pissed off look on her face.

"But, we broke up zree years ago, I do not love 'ou anymore… I am sorry Nymphadora." Fleur says letting go of her former lover. Tonks frowns and takes a step back while Hermione smiles triumphantly.

"Fleur?" Tonks asks sadly.

"Non. We need to get back on ze topic of where Gabrielle is." Fleur says walking away.

"Yeah." Hermione says.

"Yes, yes of course!" Tonks says, pushing her emotions away.

"Where is she?" Fleur asks impatiently.

"Stonehenge, one of the biggest Henge's in the world! No one's built a henge like that ever since. No one knows what the fuck a henge is. Before Stonehenge there was Woodhenge and Strawhenge. But uh a big bad wolf came and blown them down…" Tonks says. Fleur looks at her confused.

"It's a line from an English MUGGLE comedian, Eddie Izzard I think it is." Hermione explains.

"Yes because in France there is no stand up comedy and they just sat there with a look of 'Qui?' on their faces." Tonks says and Hermione smiles.

"Oui we do 'ave stand up comedy in France!" Fleur says defensively.

"Calm down killer. It's a joke." Tonks says sitting on the floor.

_**AN okay short again but this is just a filler chapter! cuz i confused all of u! XD to tell the truth i was ubber confused myself!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N uhm REVEIW or i won't upload anymore chappys.... and... uhm.... yeah!  
**_

_**Disclaimer. I cant help but feel compelled to say I don't own this…**_

"Oui we do 'ave stand up comedy in France!" Fleur says defensively.

"Calm down killer. It's a joke." Tonks says sitting on the floor.

"Uhm," The twins say together

"Sorry to break this whole comedy crisis," Fred says.

"But Gabrielle?" George says

"We," They both say.

"Sorta," Fred says.

"Kinda," George says.

"Need to find her." They both say.

"Yes," Tonks says standing up, spine erect.

"Whoa. Do zey always 'ave to do zat?" Fleur asks.

"Yes Fleur," Hermione says tiredly. "We need to get going." She says quietly.

"Oui, but first we need to 'ave a plan." Fleur says rubbing the bridge of her nose in frustration.

"Well… Tonks? Do you have any idea?" Hermione asks.

"Uh yeah… we need, like an army…" Tonks says, all humor lost.

"Why?" Fleur asks skeptically.

"Moldevort." Tonks says.

"What ze 'ell are 'ou talking about Nymphadora?" Fleur asks.

"Voldemort damn it!" Tonks yells and everyone cringes but her.

"Oh. I thought we-" Hermione says quietly not finishing her statement.

"I I, shit. We do need an army." Fleur says.

"Do we go find Harry and the others?" Hermione asks.

"Non! Not 'Arry! 'E does not need to know!" Fleur yells hysterically.

"Okay… then who do we get?" Hermione asks.

"Zee Weasley's and Viktor Krum. Oh and Luna Lovegood. Zat will be enough I am sure." Fleur says calming down.

"Okay…" Hermione says trailing off. "Fred, George, go get Luna and the rest. Tonks? Go get Krum. I'll stay here with Fleur…" she trails off again and walks over to the shaking woman. The other three apparate away. "Shhh its okay hunny." Hermione says holding the French woman in her arms.

"What if zey kill Gabrielle?" Fleur asks sniffling.

"They won't. And if they hurt her I'll hurt them…" Hermione says rubbing Fleur's back.

~*~*~

"Well well. It seems that no one is coming to your rescue." A man hidden in the shadows says smugly.

"Zey will come for me! Zey will just 'ou watch." Gabrielle says struggling against her restraints.

"Well aren't you just a spit fire?" The man asks. "I'm sure we can stop that… how about we add a… friend of yours?" The man asks and another man pushes another blonde into the room.

"You know, I can have the Purple People Eaters come and get you. I am great friends with them…" The blonde says thoughtfully in her high-pitched, Scottish accent, her blue eyes wide and un-blinking.

"Luna? Luna Lovegood?" Gabrielle asks the other blonde.

"Yes, this is Luna. Luna wants to know who you are." The blonde, now known as Luna, asks.

"Gabrielle Delacore. Fleur's sister. And Harry's girlfriend." Gabrielle says.

"Enough!" The man roars the two blondes jump.

~*~*~*

"Fleur?" Hermione asks after Fleur finished crying.

"Oui?" Fleur asks.

"Are you okay now?" Hermione asks nervously. Secretly not wanting to let go of the French Woman.

"Non. I do not zink I could've lasted zis long wiz out 'ou. 'Ermione." Fleur says quietly. Hermione blushes.

"Really?" Hermione asks. Fleur turns to look at her with puffy eyes. Hermione gasps at the look in them. They are empty, with no pupils. "Fleur?" Fleur shakes her head and her eyes return to normal. She looks worried.

"She's back." Fleur whispers.

"Who?" Hermione asks grabbing Fleur's shoulders.

"Zey will boaz be 'ere…" Fleur says whispering again.

"Who come on Fleur tell me!" Hermione cries.

"'Ermione?" Fleur asks looking up. "Promise me something?"

"Sure." Hermione says.

"Do not listen to zem." Fleur says holding Hermione's hand. "Shit." Fleur whispers letting go of her hand. "'Ermione run!" Fleur yells, eyes returning to having no pupils.

**_A/N shit! luna's been caught... and SHIT. WHAT THE HELL IS UP WITH FLEUR!?!!?!?!?_**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N I fucking hate my sister damnit! ):**

**Disclaimer. I cant help but feel compelled to say I don't own this…**

"Do not listen to zem." Fleur says holding Hermione's hand. "Shit." Fleur whispers letting go of her hand. "'Ermione run!" Fleur yells, eyes returning to having no pupils.

"What the hell!?!?" Hermione yells.

"Not what but who. Hermione." Fleur says eyes going back to normal.

"Fleur? What is happening?" Hermione asks.

"Nothing hunny. Now lets find Gabrielle." Fleur says, her accent gone. Hermione not noticing it looks at the half Veela skeptically.

"Hunny?" Hermione asks confused.

"Uh I-I mean…" Fleur says trailing off.

"Never mind." Hermione says, Fleur smiles.

"Yes. We need to find Gabby." Fleur says off handedly.

"Uh, sure." Hermione says now really confused. Fleur wipes her face off with a wet towel.

POP!

Tonks appears with a crying Ginny in her arms.

"What happened? Where's Luna!?!?!" Hermione asks walking over to the crying redhead.

"Luna." Ginny gasps out holding out a piece of paper. Hermione grabs it and reads what's written on the paper.

_'Silly silly lovers. First Gabby now Looney. Who next? Maybe the brothers?'_ it reads. Fleur walks over to Hermione.

"What does it say Hermione?" Fleur asks. Tonks stares at her.

"Uh…" Tonks mumbles.

"Yes Tonks?" Fleur says turning to the pink haired woman and glaring ice sickle daggers at her.

"Hermione! Get away from Fleur!" Tonks yells grabbing her wand out of her robes. "Stupify!"

"Tonks! Why did you do that?!" Hermione asks running over to the fallen witch.

"Hermione! Stay away from her!"

"Why?" Hermione asks.

Tonks sighs. "She's too dangerous." She mutters.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asks.

"I've seen this happen before… I thought she destroyed them." Tonks says to herself. Hermione looks on confused.

"Who?! Damn it Tonks tell me!" Hermione yells.

"Fleur. And Franny, and Filly." Tonks says looking at the unconscious woman.

"What?" Hermione asks.

"Her altar egos! Damn it! Every Veela has at least one! Merlin, Fleur has two. Franny and Filly. Who you just saw was Filly. She has and American accent. And she's... lets say evil. Franny has a slight Scottish accent and she cleans up Filly's messes. Fleur is just… Fleur." Tonks says sighing.

"Oh. But why are they back?"

"I have no idea. Have your wand at ready, she's waking up." Tonks says instructing Hermione to grab her wand.

"Ouch, what ze 'ell?" Fleur asks looking at the two women. "She iz back iz she not?" Tonks nods sadly. "Damn it I zought I got rid of 'er." Fleur whispers. "Non! Not know! Not when we need to find Gabrielle!" Fleur yells tears in her eyes.

"I am still confused here hello??" Hermione says walking over to Fleur.

"Non. 'Ermione I am too dangerouz." Fleur says.

"Nonsense, I'll be fine." Hermione says still walking over to the Half Veela.

"'Ermione, please." Fleur says backing away.

"No Fleur, I need to talk to you." Hermione says stopping and kneeling down in front of Fleur.

"Please." Fleur whispers.

"No Fleur! Merlin you're stubborn!" Hermione yells throwing her hands up and turning around.

"'Ermione." Fleur chokes out, tears falling down her face.

"What?!" Hermione snaps turning around.

"I am sorry." Fleur cries, eyes turning all white again.

**A/N oh shit! Fo shizzle my nizzle! sorry couldnt resist. uhm well... shit i was watch soap operas dont blame me! hee hee the one lady, (jess, tess, and bess) they have this disease or w/e and yah w/e :)**


End file.
